


Partners

by agentx13 (rebelle_elle)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of working together to take down HYDRA and find Bucky, things finally escalate between Sharon, Steve, and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another for Sharon Carter Appreciation Month!

The safe house barely warranted either part of its name. It was an efficiency apartment in Baltimore that likely hadn’t passed inspection until money passed hands. Part of the reason Sharon had offered to take watch first was to see how big the bugs and rodents were once it got dark.

It was an easy apartment to keep watch from. The floor plan was open, with only a small window in the back and a larger one in the front. With the threadbare curtains and the lights of the city, she had a good idea of what was going on outside if she got up to look.

Right now, though, the outside world didn’t concern her as much as the world in the tiny apartment. On the sole bed - thankfully a king - Sam was starting to make noises. Steve, still worn out from the HYDRA base earlier and the constant search for Bucky, was exhausted enough and felt safe enough that he slept through it, but when Sharon heard Sam groan Riley’s name, she set aside her CIA file and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Sam,” she whispered, leaning over and reaching out to touch his cheek. “You need to wake-”

Sam sat bolt upright, eyes wide and terrified, and he and Sharon both shouted as their heads hit one another.

“Fuck, Sam!”

Sam rubbed his chin and hissed at the sharp pain there. “Sharon? What the-”

“You were having a nightmare, you ass! I was trying to wake you up.” And she’d been trying to be nice about it, which didn’t help the acute ache in her cheekbone. She saw Steve watching them blearily and ducked her head. “Sorry. Go back to sleep.” She tread quietly to the small bathroom, with its yellow light and chipped faucets. Sharon wasn’t actually sure anyone had used this safe house since the seventies. It would explain the smell.

The light hummed as she leaned closer to the mirror to survey the damage, and she jumped as a figure appeared behind her.

Sam held up the bag of ice and dropped it into a washcloth. He stepped closer and studied her cheek for a moment before gently pressing the ice to her skin. “Not bad. I guess I should have mentioned I’m not always a good person to wake up by touching. Not when I’m having a nightmare,” he amended. Sam usually didn’t mind if someone woke him up by touching him, depending on the touch.

She scowled. “I didn’t want to wake up Steve.”

He lowered his voice. “You’re going to have to tell him sometime, you know.”

Her scowl only deepened. She’d been working with the pair of them on and off for months before Sam demanded to know why she never went for coffee with Steve and kept him at arm’s length. She’d told him - it was almost impossible not to confide in Sam - but still hadn’t told Steve.

He guessed that she wasn’t in the mood to follow his advice at the moment and led her back into the room, his touch on her arms light. “Come on. Since I’m definitely awake and not falling asleep again anytime soon, why don’t you get some rest, and I’ll take watch?”

Sharon stopped short. Sam could guess the reason; Sharon tried to arrange the watch shifts so that she wouldn’t sleep in the same bed as Steve. He resisted the urge to sigh. He cared for them both, but they could both be too stubborn for their own good.

“Here. I’ll kiss it and make it better,” he teased. He watched her carefully as he pushed the ice aside to make sure it was all right. Evidently, though, Sharon trusted him enough that she didn’t push him away or use her SHIELD training on him as he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her cold, pink cheek. Even though he didn’t know many SHIELD agents, he was honored. Neither Sharon nor Steve tended to let people in this much, certainly not Natasha. They trusted him, and he appreciated it.

He saw Steve sit up in the bed and grinned. “What’s the matter, Rogers? You want a kiss, too?” The teasing was even worse for him than it had been with Sharon.

Steve almost said no. He considered Sam a close friend. A good friend. He wasn’t sure all the time what to make of Sharon. He knew she was a loyal and capable ally that even Natasha trusted. He knew he liked her. And it frustrated him that she both wouldn’t agree to a date and wouldn’t tell him why. Seeing her and Sam so close, almost intimately so... He hoped it was only the frustration of not finding Bucky and not beating HYDRA that made him feel so petty about it.

But he could have sworn he saw something in Sharon’s eye when Sam teased him. A challenge, a want. He wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to give up on finding out.

He nodded to Sam. “Rude not to share.”

Sam smirked and moved to the bed, and Steve met the smirk with one of his own. He expected a kiss on the cheek, maybe a friendly one on the lips. What he got was one with force and tongue that pushed his head back and made his fingers curl.

When Sam pulled away, his smile held a note of triumph, and it took Steve a couple blinks to get the stars out of his eyes.

He looked expectantly to Sharon.

Sharon stared, her cheeks still hot from watching him and Sam. It slowly dawned on her that he expected her to kiss him like that, too. “I-”

“Need to try that,” Sam finished for her. “I didn’t kiss you like that. And Steve has taken it on himself to share.” He almost laughed when two blonde heads both twisted in his direction. “Sharon. You’ve had a head injury. If Captain America can’t make it better with his super soldier spit, then I demand we go to a hospital and get you checked out.”

“You’re utterly ridiculous,” Sharon said. But her voice was fond, and her feet were moving. She sat down on the edge of the bed beside Steve. But there was no way she was going to kiss him without even telling him why she wouldn’t date him. She might not have the most normal of love lives, but this relationship - if there ever was a relationship - would be twisted, even to her. “Steve, I-”

That was as far as she got before Steve, reminding himself of all the platitudes that followed in the vein of “no guts, no glory,” pressed his lips to hers. It was nothing like the kiss on the cheek Sam had given her, nor like the forceful, teasing kiss Sam had given Steve. It was still forceful - she wondered if Steve knew his own strength - but it was more enthusiasm and desire than skill. She made a sound in the back of her throat and turned her head, trying to make the kiss more enjoyable. Maybe he might notice and improve a little. 

She was surprised when Sam sat beside her, brushing her hair from her neck and kissing her skin. She exhaled, feeling dizzy. She loved when people kissed the back of her neck; she wondered how he’d found out, or if he just wanted to kiss her there.

Steve pulled away, his irises larger than before, his breath faster. She could feel it against her lips, still smell the faint scent of toothpaste. Sam’s arms wrap around her, hugging her to him as he nudges down her shirt collar to kiss lower. She’s still wearing her office clothes, thinking she’d just change into pajamas later. She shouldn’t have done that. She’s not sure if she should have worn pajamas or nothing at all, but she knew she shouldn’t have stayed in her office clothes.

What was she thinking? This, whatever this was, couldn’t go any further. She set a hand on Sam’s head, the grip gentle but firm. She met Steve’s eye. This wasn’t how she’d imagined telling him, but before she walked out of here, he deserved to know why. She’d have to leave after this. Neither of them would be able to face one another after she told him the truth.

“My aunt is Peggy Carter.”

He stared at her. Sam stopped kissing her neck. The silence began to feel weighty. Before she could get up to go outside, though, Steve took her hand in his. She’d never noticed how large and warm his hands were before. “Do you think that changes how I feel about you?”

She didn’t know how to respond to that. Sam tightened his grip on her, almost like a hug, and she sank into it gratefully. Sam understood people - good people - better than she did. If he thought she should stay, she would. For a little while, at least.

“Sharon. I liked you enough to want to get to know you better when you were Kate. I fell in love with you when you were Sharon. It doesn’t matter what your last name is. Your actions make you who you are.” He swallowed, wondering how he’d never thought of it before and then kicking himself for not seeing it sooner. Never asking Peggy enough about her family, never asking Sharon about hers. “I will always love Peggy.”

“Damned well better,” she interjected, her eyes on Sam’s arms around her.

“But that doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” His voice was harsh, even more forceful than his kiss, and when she looked up at him in surprise she realized he was serious. 

“You think you love me?”

“I know I do.”

Sharon wondered what was wrong with her that hearing him say that made her happy. Hearing how he saw her as her and not as a copy or substitute or replacement for her aunt made her happy. She loved Peggy, and it had always troubled her that she might get to date Captain Rogers when Peggy hadn’t even had the chance.

She’d talk to Sam about it later. He knew more about these things than she did - or at least would be able to make sense of it more. For now, she pulled away from Sam to give Steve a kiss. This time, it was gentler than before, more exploring. Steve jumped and gasped against her lips, and she didn’t understand why until she felt Sam press his fingers between her legs. She looked down to see one of his hands between Steve’s legs as well and grinned.

“Anybody love me?” he asked. His voice was teasing, but Steve and Sharon were suddenly both acutely aware of how he might have felt left out just now. 

“Of course,” Sharon said, covering his hand on her with one of her own. “Your mother.” He chuckled, and she looked to Steve to see why he wasn’t teasing Sam as well, only to realize how distracted he was by Sam’s hand. She turned her head and kissed Sam’s cheek, her eye still on Steve. “You’re pretty good at those.”

“If you want to take off some layers, Sharon, I can show you firsthand.”

She grinned and kissed his cheek again. Anyone else, she thinks, and she would never have kissed Steve. She wouldn’t have made her confession. Sam was more than a guy who could fly, he was a genuinely good guy who looked after his friends even when they didn’t want to look after themselves. Anyone else, and she wouldn’t be here right now. She wouldn’t have enough trust to do any of this.

Her hand reached to undo the buttons of her blouse, but his hand, the one from between her legs, damn it, covered hers as Steve grunted. Sam had left Steve, too, and Steve propped himself up on his elbows, only looking abashed when he realized that both of them were looking at the tent in his boxers. 

“Super soldier serum really _does_ work on everything,” Sharon told Sam in an undertone.

He chuckled and tried to cover it with a cough. “Steve. Help me out here? Get her bottom half.” He leans backward, pulling Sharon onto the bed the rest of the way. Sharon reaches to untie her shoes, but Sam’s hands are there again. “Why do I get the feeling none of your boyfriends have ever spoiled you properly, Shar? Let us take care of this. You relax.”

She twisted to look at him. Letting others take care of things and relaxing were two things that didn’t come easily to her, but he seemed set on it as he slowly undid one blouse button at a time. Sharon reached behind her and found his cock, already hardening beneath his pajama pants. He groaned, burying the sound in her shoulder.

Steve looked at them quickly, his fingers on Sharon’s pants zipper. Sharon’s hands were behind her back, Sam was abruptly speechless... He’d be jealous if it weren’t Sam. Or Sharon, for that matter. He trusted them both, even though he knew less about Sharon. After this, maybe... But he knew Sam. The two had spent the past few months together almost constantly, fighting HYDRA together, living together. Sometimes, it felt like they were fighting the whole damn world together. And now, it was the three of them together. Doing this. So the jealousy he felt at seeing them together wasn’t as bad as when he first saw them kiss. It wasn’t two of them and a third wheel. It was all of them together.

And one of them, namely him, had run into a problem. He’d gotten Sharon’s pants undone, and she’d moved her hands to Sam’s thighs long enough to push herself up and let him tug the pants down, but in his haste, he’d forgotten about her shoes. His fingers fumbled at the laces. He could hear the noises in Sam’s throat, and his cock was so hard it was aching. He put his own hand against it, but even as he thought it wasn’t enough, he found Sharon’s other foot pressed against his hand.

“You’re supposed to let us spoil you properly, Steve,” she said. Sam chuckled. “Seriously, though. We want to help. Just get-” Her cheeks turned a faint rose color, and her eyes met his.

Steve lowered his eyes. So they both felt ridiculous. But neither was backing down. They both wanted this. And so did Sam. He drew a breath and turned back to the shoe. The ties reminded him of the wires of a bomb. If he pretended it was just a bomb that he had a defuse, and not a foot connected to the bare leg of a woman who seemed willing to have sex with him, he might be able to do this after all.

With that in mind, he had her shoes off and tossed aside in seconds. Her socks followed, and he touched her shin delicately for a moment before looking up again to find Sharon watching him. He’d touched her before, usually to patch her up after fights, but this was different. He could take a moment to feel the texture of her skin, to notice the faint scars from childhood accidents and past missions. He hesitated as he came across a bruise he hadn’t noticed before and carefully ghosted his lips over it.

Sam had Sharon’s shirt open, revealing the plain bra underneath. He nudged her, and she leaned forward so he could pull her shirt off. The whole time, she kept her eyes on Steve, and it was a challenge to keep the eye contact when he could see the rise and fall of her breasts over her bra.

She paused for a moment as Sam slid the shirt down her arms, then pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. He turned his head, catching her lips full on, and he sank into the kiss with a sigh. He wished they’d done this sooner. He wished for it harder when Sharon wrapped her hand around him.

“You boys are overdressed,” she chided.

“Not yet, we’re not,” Sam corrected. Steve watched as Sharon’s bra came loose and slipped forward. Sam cleared his throat. “Steve. You’re not done with your half.”

Steve looked down and saw that Sharon was still wearing panties. Thank God Natasha wasn’t here to see him acting like this. Somehow, his fingers found their way beneath the spandex and pulled them off. He reverently placed them on the floor before straightening and looking at them again.

Sharon leaned against Sam, unsure of what to do with her hands. She rested them on the sheets, then on Sam’s knee, then on her knee.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve breathed.

That, more than anything, seemed to get her to stop fidgeting, and a large grin spread across her face despite her evident embarrassment. She pushed herself onto her knees and moved closer. “And you, Steve Rogers, are overdressed.” She pulled at his shirt, tossing it carelessly aside before shoving him back onto the bed. With Steve’s assistance, she pushed his boxers down to his ankles before straddling him. “Better.”

She leaned over, almost as if she were going to kiss him, but she stopped when she was inches away. She stared at him, her eyes alight, her lips touched by a soft and happy smile. Steve wondered if he had the same expression. The one that said, “I can’t believe how lucky I am to be here now with you.” He hoped he did. His throat was too dry to say it for him.

He lifted a hand and ran the fingers lightly over her side, enjoying how it made her shiver. Then they both jumped as Sam touched them, and Steve’s groan seemed louder in the silence. Neither of them knew if Sam had gotten much experience, had a good teacher, or was simply a prodigy, but they each understood that he knew what he was doing, and he did it well.

“Nobody even _tried_ to undress me,” he groused, gently grasping Sharon’s hips and moving her against Steve’s cock. It was just teasing, for now, but Sharon gasped and Steve groaned again. The ache was worse than before, but every time he tried to relieve it, Sharon or Sam pushed his hand away.

After a moment, Sam kissed Sharon’s cheek and hugged her to him, one hand between her legs. Steve watched as two of Sam’s fingers disappeared within her slit. Sharon’s eyelids fluttered, and a tiny noise escaped her throat. Sam kissed her neck and waited until Steve met his eyes before silently taking Steve’s hand and guiding his fingers to Sharon. Steve swallowed thickly, exploring her insides with his fingers.

“Okay.” Sam took his fingers out, and Steve took that as his cue to do the same. Sharon caught his hand and pulled it to her face. She hesitated for a moment, then looked him in the eye and wrapped her mouth around his fingers. Steve gasped, wondering if he’d ever felt anything that good. 

Sam didn’t pull his hand away from Sharon completely, though. He used his fingers and stretched her as he slowly guided her onto Steve’s cock. She whimpered as Steve moaned and arched his back, only quieted when Sharon leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The two of them were still as Sam ran his hand over their thighs, between their legs. Steve lifted his hips, still wanting relief.

He was confused when Sharon spoke. “Sam. I can take it.”

And then it dawned on him. They were leaving Sam out again. “I can, too. If you want.” He caught Sam’s hand and tugged, pulling his friend relentlessly until he could suck on Sam’s fingers as Sharon had done to him. He felt a surge of pride when Sam gave a choked grunt.

Sharon brushed at his chest, the lightest slap anyone had ever given him. “I called dibs.”

Sam chuckled and straightened, his thumb stroking Steve’s cheek as he pulled away. “I’m flattered, but I think-”

“ _Sam._ ” Steve flinched. That was the voice Sharon used when she was giving orders over the comms. She must have realized it, too, because her tone softened. “Sam. Please. I want you in me, too. I don’t want you to feel left out.”

“I’m not worried about being left out. I’m worried about _you._ ”

Sharon gasped Sam pushed a finger from his other hand inside her, then two. “Sam?” She lifted her head from Steve’s chest to look at him. “I trust you. Please?”

After a moment, Steve felt rather than saw Sam lie over them, propping himself up with a hand as he guided himself into Sharon. She was tight enough that Steve had thought there was barely room for him, and the sensation of Sam slowly, carefully sliding in made his toes curl. He forced himself not to lunge, and judging by the sweat beading on Sam’s forehead, he was straining, too. Between them, Sharon closed her eyes and gave a couple quiet whimpers, and Sam rubbed at her lower stomach and made soothing noises. Steve followed Sam’s lead, loosely hugging her and stroking her hair.

Steve wasn’t sure how long it took for Sam to get in as deep as he could, only knew that when Sam said to move, Steve moved as directed. Sharon gradually relaxed, though when her features twisted in pain, Steve was careful to stop and let her make herself comfortable. Sam was careful to pay attention, stopping when Steve stopped.

Steve couldn’t get over how perfect they both were. Sam had scars, too, scars that showed where he’d been, and Steve revelled in the opportunity to touch and honor each one, to respect how each of these testified to how Sam became the Sam Wilson he’d come to know. When he dropped a hand to Sam’s hip, he could feel the muscles underneath, as opposed to Sharon’s softness. He didn’t think he’d ever feel anything as amazing as Sharon’s breasts. He could feel them, soft and warm against his chest, and as they relaxed more and she could arch her back, he curled to kiss them, trapping the nipples between his tongue and teeth. 

But he also had to hold back. The super soldier serum meant that he was stronger than they were and healed more quickly. Even as he worked to let loose, he forced himself to hold himself back. He lost track of how much time they spent running their hands over one another, Sharon sometimes adding nails to it. Sam liked to taste their skin, leaving teeth marks and bruises in his wake. 

Without having to consult one another first, Steve and Sharon did as Sam told them to do. When he told Steve to move his hips a certain way, he did. When he told Sharon to rub Steve’s balls, she did. They explored one another, celebrating each other in quiet ways, and Steve felt he couldn’t show them enough how he appreciated them.

And then the pressure mounted within him. Sam and Sharon saw and froze, studying him as he gritted his teeth. “I’m good.”

“You’re coming, man,” Sam told him. “Sharon? Slowly, now.”

It was Steve’s turn to whimper as Sharon pulled off of him. After a look with Sam, he pulled out of her as well. “It’s okay, Steve,” she whispered. “I’m right here.” Only she wasn’t. She was at his feet. Before he could point that out, though, her mouth was covering his cock, and Steve groaned again, only to find the noise stifled by Sam’s mouth. The kiss was smooth, but Steve noticed with pride that it got rockier once Steve squeezed Sam’s cock. He grinned up at his friend. Lover? Boyfriend? His grin, though, couldn’t survive the effort Sharon was putting into his cock, and he hurried to make Sam come before Steve himself did. He pulled, squeezed, pumped, everything he’d learned he himself enjoyed.

He barely made it, and he was pleased to see Sam fall back on the bed, unmoving in his exhaustion. Steve didn’t feel much like moving himself.

Only Sharon seemed to have any energy left, crawling up between them and dropping onto her stomach. After a second, she turned on her side, and one of her hands reached between her legs.

Sam forced himself to sit up. “That won’t do.”

Steve looked at him curiously. He didn’t complain when Sam carefully moved Sharon closer to him until she rested against Steve’s chest, and Sam took her hands and kissed each of them in turn. “Hold off on that. Steve?”

Steve didn’t protest as Sam took his hand, and again they shoved their fingers into her. Sharon spasmed against him with a quiet gasp, and she whimpered as she tried to push against their fingers. Steve wrapped an arm around her to keep her in place and let them work. Their skin was slick enough with sweat that he had to hold her tight. He wasn’t going to complain, though, and it didn’t seem like Sharon was, either.

“That’s called the clitoris. Clit for short.” Sam pressed down, making Sharon gasp.

Steve kissed at the top of Sharon’s head. “I _did_ take anatomy, Sam.”

“I don’t think they taught this in the stone age, Rogers.”

Well. That was true enough. He met Sam’s eyes and moved his fingers. Only a little at first, then harder. It was hard to tell which were his fingers and which were Sam’s after a while, but one then he _did_ know - that judging by Sharon’s reactions, this was an excellent anatomy lesson. Her gasps grew into moans and whimpers, her limbs moving as if that might offer some relief, and when they finally let her orgasm, she sagged and panted against him. 

He kissed the top of her head again as Sam crawled back up and lay down beside them, throwing an arm around them. After a moment, Sharon shivered with an aftershock, and Sam broke away to pull the covers back over them. He pressed himself against them again afterward, tangling his legs with theirs and snaking an arm underneath theirs. Each of them lay there gasping so long that Steve suspected they’d both fallen asleep. 

After several minutes, when Steve himself was drifting off, he heard Sam speak. “I think he might have seen.”

“Hm?”

“Bucky. I think he’s been following us. I think he might have- I don’t know. I know _I’d_ have checked, if I’d heard sounds like those.”

Steve hesitated. “Maybe we’ll invite him to join us next time,” he said after a moment, feeling brazen. And why wouldn’t he? He had two people that he loved, naked and sated against him.

Sam chuckled.

Silence stretched again. “She didn’t say she loved me,” Steve said at last.

“She hardly tells anyone she loves them,” Sam said slowly, realizing what he meant. “You have to look at what she does, not what she says.”

“She says,” interjected the drowsy voice from Steve’s chest, “that the two of you should shut up and get some sleep.”

Sam and Steve glanced at each other and gave each other a quiet grin.

Partners, Steve thought, realizing what they were to him. They weren’t just lovers or girlfriend and boyfriend. They were partners. Partners in every sense of the word. They were where he belonged. And soon, they’d find Bucky, and they’d bring him home, too.

And with that, he fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
